


Break me once, shame on you

by Equalityandlove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Manipulation, Rated M for language, Verbal Abuse, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equalityandlove/pseuds/Equalityandlove
Summary: Just to remind everyone to not put up with toxic people. You all deserve better.





	Break me once, shame on you

Is this the end of the beginning?

Your words are speaking louder than your actions.

You bought me a gold necklace engraved ''I'm sorry", 

But called me an ungrateful little bitch when I said that forgiveness is earnt, not bought. 

 

So if you're done screwing me over

I'd love to show you the door.

Then slam it in your face,

Because I will not be called a whore.

 

I deserve much better than a manipulative narcissist.

My momma taught me better than to accept a friend like you.

It's funny, people always focus on abusive relationships,

But 'friends' can be assholes too.

So don't let anyone treat you like shit, 

Take crap from nobody, 

And know what you deserve.

 


End file.
